Al (Constitutionalism)
This article is about the founder of Constitutionalism. For other uses, see Al (disambiguation). Al, aka Ahmed Al-Asputinimadorchemeister (and then a long list of titles), was the founder of Constitutionalism. Alignment: Neutral Evil The Founding of Constitutionalism Al was born "Ahmed al-Assad" around 32,000,000,000,000 (32 trillion) AD, on the planet Earth 945. Growing up, he was a Muslim, but one day he got angry with the Muslim authorities on the arrangement of dishes for Eid-al-Fin de Ramadan. He got so angry that he translated the Quran into English, which was the only spoken language in the universe around 32 trillion. He also capitalized the first "a" in "al-Assad", and replaced "Assad" with "Asputinimadorchemeister", and added the long list of titles to his name. To shorten things up, Al would say, "You can call me Al", a phrase which Al claimed as his own. Soon after he translated the Quran, he fled Earth, taking other people who rebelled against his religion, and founded a new religion, which he called "Constitutionalism". Al's followers formed their own church on a new planet. When Al was 100, he used a machine called a soul splitter to split his soul into millions of shards of glass. These shards of glass had Al's soul in them, and could talk. Later, they also gained a kind of psychokinetic power. His followers took the shards and put them in the Church's stained glass window. When future generations built their own churches on other planets, they took pieces of Al and put them in their stained glass windows in the churches. Quertijan, the High Priest In the year 32,000,000,567,850, there was a Choosing, or ceremony where Al would pick his High Priest. Banquo recruited Felicity to help him by taking the Shrewsbury Diamond. However, Banquo got second place, and disgraced Felicity. Quertijan was Chosen to be the High Priest. Later, Quertijan and Banquo were walking through the mountains (Quertijan had a shard of Al in his pocket), and they found the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. Banquo said its power was too great, but Quertijan saved it in the Museum of Al's Artifacts. Later, Kelly Greene used the Holy Hand Grenade. When Felicity First Meets Al Felicity first met Al in the year 34,000,000,002,018 (34 trillion 2018), in the Turn-Left dimension. She parked her autobus inside his church (on the planet Earth 945), then went back inside. Al was very mad at her for entering his church without his permission, and after saying his full name (which took about five hours), became so enraged with Felicity that he wanted to kill her. She fled to the Christian planet Mondas-12. While there, she met up with her friend the Immortal, and together, they activated the Osterhagen Key embedded in Earth 945. People who had previously worshiped Al realized how stupid he was. He soon was reduced to having only a few followers. At this time, Al was about two trillion years old. Bob Rocket Felicity went back to 2018, Turn-Right, after defeating Al, and Al arrived a short time later. In May 2018, child celebrity Bob Rocket built a rocket that was capable of going to the Moon. His right-hand man, Ivan, went to fuse Al with the glass in Bob's rocket's windshield. Al gained control of the rocket once Bob Rocket left the Earth. Felicity went up in an autobus to save Bob. She eventually saved Bob and his monkey, Mr. Bananas, but Al had control of the rocket. Felicity soon used the tethers in the autobus to send Al to the Mud Pit. Al's soul left the rocket a second before it descended into Hell, but Ivan, who was in the rocket, was not so lucky. However, a talking hat named Hap took control of the autobus before it crashed, but Ivan was in Hell. Minecraft Soon, Al came back to 2018 Turn-Right with the daughter of his left-hand man, Clara. Vladimir had been shot by Felicity a while back. Anyway, in 34,000,000,002,033, Al joined forces with Milton Dimpelbutt because Clara "liked the way thought" when Milton was mentally controlling the jazz band with his glasses. Soon, the Doctor came and helped Felicity and the hypnotized people. Al stayed behind while Milton took Felicity to 1923. Felicity doesn't see him until she met up with Banquo (who was in his eighties). Al and Clara met up with them all. Banquo remarked that he never used the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, and asked why it was used. Al told Banquo that Kelley Greene used the Holy Hand Grenade, and he recited a lengthy passage from the Book of Al. Banquo interrupted Al to tell him he remembered saying all that, and asked why it was used again. Al killed Old Banquo using his psychokinetic power. Felicity cried out and rushed over to Banquo. Then a younger version of Banquo appeared, who was in his thirties. He swore on Fitzgerald's name, and Al condemned him for swearing on Fitzgerald's name. Al told Banquo why he killed his future self. Felicity ran toward the Cellar with a middle schooler, Connor Seymour, and sent him into Minecraft, for that was his dream. Al, Banquo, and Clara, and Milton followed her into Minecraft. In the process, Al gained a body. They chased her until they lost her. Al, Banquo, Clara, and Milton found a village. Al forced the villagers to bow down to him, but since the villagers could only speak in grunts, Al killed them. Herobrine, who was sent into Minecraft by Mrs. Mancy, was watching from a nearby cliff. Herobrine attacked Al, and then proposed an alliance with Al. Al was going to kill Herobrine, but Banquo, Clara, and Milton suggested that he reconsider. Herobrine wanted to unleash Minecraft monsters into the real world. Al agreed. They soon left and entered the real world. Quertijan picked up Banquo because the Al in 32,000,000,567,851 was waiting for them with his first task. Anyway, Al, Clara, Herobrine, and Milton unleashed the monsters on the real world, until the Doctor stopped them. Al was soon put on trial in 2018 for "faking God". Category:People Category:Religious Figures Category:Antagonist